Battle for the Affections of the Innocent
by M.W. Roach
Summary: Last chapter of the "Who Wants Pie" trilogy. 6 out of Kiba's 7 daughters vie for Toboe's love. But Toboe is torn, as he loves Tsume's daughter. Who will he choose? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**_"Battle for the Affections of the Innocent"_**

By: M.W. Roach

_Prologue- "Dancing with the Purple Stallion"_

It was 8 weeks since the puppies were born. Toboe spent most of his spare time babysitting them. But, by night, Toboe was free to do what he pleased. He wanted to do one thing and one thing only; dance with the stallion. At first, he would just watch the horse dance in the moonlight. Now, Toboe danced with him. The stallion called himself Moon Dancer, and pranced beautifully, the stars as his audience and Toboe as his partner. While Moon Dancer swung his mighty head gracefully, Toboe trotted around him, under his pounding hooves. Then, Toboe would sing while Moon Dancer reared on his hind legs and kicked out with his front legs. They made such a beautiful team. All the animals in the area would come to watch them. Kiba and the others never knew what Toboe did when he ran to the canyon every night. All they knew was he returned in the morning, happy and eager to play with all 15 puppies. This cycle lasted 3 years, until the puppies grew and Toboe was no longer needed to watch them. After that, he spent every waking moment just dancing with the Purple Stallion.


	2. Hoo Are You?

_Characters include- _

_Kiba's daughters- Baia (Bah-ee-ah)_

_Lupe (Loo-peh)_

_Karma (Car-mah)_

_Kenda (Ken-dah)_

_Kala (Kah-lah)_

_Etome (Ee-toh-meh)_

_Lulua (Loo-loo-ah)_

_Hige's son- Jhataf (Jay-taff)_

_Tsume's daughter- Kay (Use of character name courtesy of Toboe's fan. Thanks, buddy!)_

Ch. 1

"_**Hoo Are You?"**_

The large brown wolf, perched high on the wall of the canyon, looked down upon Moon Dancer, who was teaching his son how to dance. The knobby-kneed colt wasn't at all graceful, but with the stallion's help, Toboe knew he could be as beautiful as his father was someday. He stood up. After 3 years, Toboe had grown to be quite a handsome wolf. He was 5 now (35 in wolf years) and was very mature. He was also quite muscular. Attractive looking as he was, he was still the same old Toboe, calm, never wanting to fight, and, as always, whining about something. He liked staying at the top of the canyon. The girls couldn't get him here. Kiba's 6 daughters, Baia, Lupe, Karma, Kenda, Kala, and Etome always chased him down, begging him to marry one of them. Kiba's 7th daughter, Lulua, the biggest, always picked on Toboe. The only time Toboe was safe was up on top of the canyon wall. He did, however, enjoy the company of Kay, Tsume's daughter. Tsume's four sons left to start their own packs elsewhere, as did 2 of Hige's sons. Kay was Toboe's best friend, but she had her eyes on Jhataf, Hige's son. This bothered Toboe, as he had eyes for Kay. He sighed when he thought about it.

Kiba's daughters were beautiful, no doubt about that. He just had nothing in common with them. He thought about them often.

_Maybe, one of them will work, _he thought to himself, _Etome is nice. And then there's Baia…_

He shook his head. No, none of them were right. He couldn't even conceive the thought of him and Lulua. He didn't like her one bit. She was mean, bossy and self-centered. Toboe giggled. She was exactly like Kiba, except for the mean part.

"It would be like me marrying Kiba!" Toboe laughed aloud.

He looked down again. The horses had moved deeper into the canyon. He went to follow, but something caught his eye. He looked down to see a wolf lying down in the bushes. It had also been watching the horses. Toboe squinted his eyes to get a better look. He couldn't quite make out who it was. As quickly as it appeared before him, it was gone.

"Who was that?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, he flinched when he heard a flapping sound behind him. He looked up to see an owl perched on a small tree. There was something very familiar about that owl.

"Who are you?" Toboe demanded.

"Who?" the owl repeated, "Who is anybody? Who are you? Who was that other wolf? Who?"

Toboe growled. He remembered this owl. How it got to Paradise, he didn't know.

"Do you know who that other wolf was?" He tried to ask politely.

The owl tilted his head.

"Who wolf? What wolf? The wolf of your dreams or is it the wolf that you scorn? Who can tell? Only time will see! HOOOOO!"

With that, the owl flew off, leaving a confused Toboe behind.


	3. Paradise's Most Eligible Bachelorettes

_Ch.2 _

_**"Paradise's Most Eligible Bachelorettes"**_

The 6 she-wolves lay in the moonlight, their white fur shimmering. They were all gorgeous. Their eyes were slanted in an exotic way. Kiba and Sheba really outdid themselves creating such beautiful daughters. The girls knew their beauty was known by all, and every male wolf in Paradise coveted them.

Lupe and Kala were the runts of the litter. Their bodies were petite and small boned. Of course, it didn't make them any less beautiful. Baia and Etome were the most beautiful of the sisters. They were large and had their mother's massive, fluffy tail. Kenda and Karma were by far the smartest. Their intelligence exceeded their beauty, and that's saying something. Kiba and Sheba lay on a rock above them, paws crossed. Lulua was late again. Kiba pounded his tail against the rock annoyingly. Sheba licked his face, trying to calm him.

"She'll be here." She comforted.

Kiba growled.

"Dusk means dusk, not 3 hours after dusk."

He perked up his ears when he seen Lulua appear from beyond their territory. He got up and ran to her. He shook his head at her appearance. Her sisters were flawless. Their fur was always clean and white. Lulua however, was dirty. Her fur always had twigs and thorns entangled in it. She was also dripping wet. He shook his head.

_What's she been rolling in now? _He wondered.

Lulua passed him without a word. He turned to her.

"You're late again, Lulua." He said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically without looking at him. Kiba snarled in protest.

"Don't get smart with me. I said I wanted you here at dusk."

Lulua walked into the group where her sisters were, then shook off. The girls squealed in protest.

"My fur!" Baia cried.

"UGH! This isn't water! Gross!" Kala added.

"Lulua, stop!" Kiba demanded.

She looked at him innocently.

"What? What did I do?"

Kiba was raging now.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID!"

"Listen, if all you wanted to do was yell at me, I'm leaving!"

With that, Lulua bounded off. Kiba went to follow, then stopped.

_Why bother? _He thought.

Ever since she was a puppy, Lulua was trouble. It wouldn't have been as bad if she wasn't the biggest of her sisters. Her size allowed her to dominate them, bend them to her will. He shook his head, disappointed.

He turned to his other daughters, who were whimpering pathetically, trying to lick their fur clean. He sighed.

"Might as well get this meeting started."

He jumped on the rock where Sheba waited. He cleared his throat.

"Girls. I suppose you're wondering why your mother and I called you here tonight."

They looked up at him.

"Why, daddy?" Etome asked.

Kiba took a deep breath. It was the hardest thing for a father to do.

"It is time you all find a mate."

The girls giggled.

"We already know who we want!" Lupe said slyly.

Kiba tilted his head.

"Oh, really? And who would that be?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

The girls sighed simultaneously.

"Toboe…" They all answered dreamily.


	4. Love Disconnection

_Ch.3 _

**_"Love Disconnection" _**

Toboe trotted back to Kiba's territory. He didn't think too much about what the owl had told him. It didn't matter. That owl was messed up anyway. His ears perked when he spotted a solid gray she-wolf chasing a butterfly. She was thin, but fluffy, a very pretty wolf. Toboe wagged his tail and ran up to her.

"Hi Kay!" He said eagerly.

Kay looked up and wagged her tail as well.

"Oh. Hello Toboe. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Wanna take a walk with me?" He pleaded.

Kay nodded.

"Sure."

They walked for some time, talking. Toboe turned a corner sharply and ran into Lulua. Lulua shook off and growled.

"Watch where you're going, oaf!" She snarled.

Toboe laid back his ears.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I did it on purpose." He said, trying to defend himself.

Lulua turned to Kay, who immediately put her head and tail down in submission. Lulua growled and walked away. Kay sighed.

"What a relief. I was sure she was gonna pin us down."

Toboe grunted.

"What a witch."

The two continued their walk.

Lulua wandered into Hige's territory. Jhataf was lying under the stars, absorbing their light. Lulua's scent filled his nostrils. He jumped up, tail wagging. He ran to her.

"Hey, Lulua! How's it hangin'?" Jhataf said coolie.

Lulua glanced at the round, yellow wolf. She rolled her eyes. He was just like his father. He even sounded like Hige.

"Take a hike, pork-wad. I'm busy." She grunted, walking away.

Jhataf stood a moment, then darted after her again.

"I can help you! Just tell me what to do!"

Lulua thought a moment then smiled a tooth filled grin. She motioned him to come closer. Excitedly, he did.

"Okay," she whispered. "Here's the plan."

Jhataf listened carefully.

"You go get a dress and a wig. I'll go find Little Red Riding Hood and we'll meet at Grandma's house in an hour."

Jhataf nodded and ran off.

"You can count on me, my love!" He shouted before disappearing over a hill.

Lulua laughed and trotted away.

Toboe and Kay were talking when Kay noticed Jhataf running by. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." She said before taking off after Jhataf.

Toboe sighed.

"Sure." He said sadly.

Kay was running side by side with the chubby yellow wolf.

"Hi, Jhataf! What're you doing?"

"I'm on a mission of love!"

Kay wagged her tail.

"Really? For who?" She asked, hoping the answer would be for her.

"For Lulua!"

Kay stopped in her tracks, heartbroken. Jhataf's dust engulfed her. She sighed sadly. Toboe ran to her side.

"You wanna continue?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I want to go home now."

Toboe looked at the ground, disappointed.

"You want me to walk you home?"

Again, she shook her head.

"I'd rather be alone." She got up and trotted away.

Toboe sighed again. He, too, turned and trotted back to his canyon. He loved Kay, Kay loved Jhataf, but Jhataf loved Lulua. Lulua loved no one, or so Toboe thought.


	5. Bad Kitty

_Ch. 4_

**_"Bad Kitty"_**

Toboe walked silently through the forest. The sun was coming up, but he wouldn't know it. This forest was incredibly dense and dark. He didn't seem to notice the black panther sitting in a tree above him, watching his every move. It blinked its jade green eyes. Toboe looked up, feeling something was watching him. He spotted the panther. It didn't seem to be threatened by his presence, so he continued walking. Moments later, he heard a rustling of leaves. He snapped around. The panther was gone. A few leaves fell from the branch where it was resting. Toboe sighed and turned. He yelped and jumped back in surprised when he came face to face with the panther's eyes. He growled at it.

"What do you want?"

A low purr came up the panther's throat; or was it a growl? Toboe backed up slowly.

"I don't want to fight." He said.

The panther blinked.

"You never want to fight, do you?" It asked in a quiet voice.

Toboe was surprised that the panther spoke to him. He'd never conversed with one before.

"How do you know I don't like to fight?"

Again, the panther purred.

"I know everything about you, Toboe."

Toboe gasped. The panther continued.

"I know your fears, your joys, what makes you tick…everything."

Toboe shivered. It was eerie how well the panther knew him.

"How?" He managed to squeak out.

The panther stood up and circled the confused wolf, twitching the tip of it's long tail.

"I AM your fears!" The panther hissed.

Toboe could take no more of this. He bolted. He didn't look back. He didn't even stop until he was far away from the forest. He collapsed by a creek, panting.

_What was that about? _He pondered.

The panther sat alone in the forest, staring down the trail the frightened wolf ran down. It purred. Its job was done for now, but it would return. An owl flew by it and landed on a tree branch. The panther closed its eyes and disappeared into nothingness. The owl twisted its head.

"Confusion controls it. Fear swallows it up whole. Doubt digests it and soon it will be spat back out as waste! He must make a choice. If he chooses wrong, all is lost! Paradise will be lost and reality as he knows it will become undone! ALL UNDONE!"

The owl flew off into the darkness.

Jhataf lay underneath a willow tree. He felt so ashamed.

_How could I be so stupid? I totally fell for that!_

He sighed. Not only did he feel dumb for letting Lulua trick him, he felt awful for blowing off Kay like that. He jumped when he saw his mother and father watching him.

"Hey, buddy! Why the long face?"

Jhataf wagged his tail at Hige.

"Hey, dad. Just a little embarrassed is all."

Hige looked at Blue and sighed.

"Fall for the old '3 Little Pigs' thing again?" Blue asked.

"No. She pulled the 'Red Riding Hood' gag this time." Jhataf sighed.

Hige shook his head.

"Man, why do you keep goin' for that little trouble-maker?"

Blue nodded in agreement.

"Your fathers' right, Jhataf. Why not go for one of her sisters? Or Kay? She likes you."

Jhataf didn't answer. Hige shook his head.

"Whatever. You'll just have to learn the hard way."

With that, Hige walked away. Blue bent her head down and licked Jhataf on the face.

"Follow your heart, Jhataf, not your eyes."

Blue then left her son with a little food for thought.


	6. Foul Fowl

_Ch. 5_

_**"Foul Fowl"**_

Lulua entered the dark forest. She sniffed the air and growled. Toboe had been there not too long ago. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Her posture was always the same; head and neck stretched out and her tail stiff and erect. This stance often discouraged anything from bothering her. That and her size alone kept the creatures at bay. However, it didn't work for a particular owl. Lulua glanced up at the bird, but ignored it. Why should she worry about a measly little owl? As she continued walking deeper into the dark, she noticed the owl following her. She stopped and bared her fangs.

"Get lost, drumstick!" She spat out.

The owl cocked its head from side to side.

"Lost? It is you who are lost! Wandering in circles until you become more lost, and more lost you'll become!"

Lulua snarled.

"You're just screwin' with my head!"

She leapt at the owl, landing on the other side of it. She shook her head when she seen it was still perched comfortably on it's branch.

_Impossible! I had it! I know I was right on target! It's almost like I went right through it!_

She looked at the owl closely. She saw a tree on the other side. The owl was transparent!

"You're not even real!" She gasped out.

The owl swayed back and forth.

"Reality is nothing. Illusions are nothing. You will be nothing! Nothing will be if the heart and soul do not join!"

The owl hooted and took off into the mists. Lulua sat down to think.

_Nothing will be if the heart and soul do not join? What does that mean?_

Toboe lay on the top of his canyon wall. His mind wandered from what the owl had said, to the mysterious panther, to the wolf he had seen watching the horses. He sighed.

_Paradise shouldn't be this complicated._

The wolf watching the horses was the first thing to solve. Hehad to figure out who it was.

_It couldn't be any of Kiba's daughters. They're too prissy to bother with horses. It wasn't Jhataf, he wouldn't want to watch them, he'd want to eat them. Could it possibly be Kay? No…she never leaves the territory, does she?_

Toboe suddenly got a brilliant idea. He got up and left his canyon, trotting towards Tsume's territory.

Kay was lying in the grass, her head between her front paws. Her eyes were on a big slug. Its mucus trail shimmered. When it got too far from her gaze, she'd crawl on her stomach until she could see it clearly again. Tsume and Shiloh watched from a distance. Tsume shook his head.

"What's with her and bugs? I never had an interest in watching them crawl for hours on end! She must get that from you."

Shiloh grunted.

"Not me. I'd rather eat them. If you didn't drop her when she was a puppy…"

"Oh, here we go, bringing that up again. You're the one that made me drop her!"

"Oh, please! I was nowhere near you!"

"Ahem-…" A voice cut in.

They turned to see Toboe.

"Am I interrupting another domestic dispute about Kay's fascination with anything that crawls?" Toboe asked sarcastically.

Shiloh wagged her tail and jumped on Toboe. She licked his nose.

"Hi, Hun! What brings you here?"

Toboe laid his ears back submissively. He loved Shiloh dearly, as she was the only mother he'd ever known. He gently got up, trying not to push her.

"I came to talk to Kay."

"I'll go get her." Tsume said, trotting away.

"Shiloh, I was wondering, can I take Kay out of the territory for today?"

Shiloh looked at the ground.

"Gosh, Toboe. I don't know. She's never been out before."

"I promise I'll take care of her! Honest! I want to show her something very special to me."

Shiloh tilted her head, her eyes wide. Toboe, realizing what he just said, immediately began correcting himself.

"Oh, Geez no! I didn't mean what you thought I meant! I want to show her my territory!"

Again, Shiloh looked at him oddly.

"No! I mean where I live!"

Shiloh laughed.

"Okay. Just bring her back in one piece."

Kay trotted up to Toboe. He told her he had a surprise for her. The two turned to leave.

"Oh, and Toboe!" Shiloh called.

Toboe turned.

"Make sure she's the _only_ one you bring back!" Shiloh warned.

Toboe wagged his tail and trotted off towards the canyon.

**_It's a lot of hard work writing a fanfic. I'm not getting paid for this. I do it for my pleasure and the pleasure of my readers. The least I ask of you is to take the time to write reviews. I am not trying to be mean, but I'm not posting anymore until I get at least 4 more reviews (and maybe 4 reviews for each chapter following.) I just want to know if you enjoy my story. I think that's fair, don't you?_**


	7. Showdown at the Oh, Kay Corral

_Ch. 6_

_**"Showdown at the Oh, Kay Corral**_"

Toboe and Kay approached the canyon.

"You're going to love this place, Kay, I promise."

Kay shifted uneasily. She smelled something and it was big. As they approached the mouth of the canyon, Kay stopped.

"I'm not sure about this, Toboe."

"Why not? I won't let anything hurt you, trust me."

Lulua trotted by the canyon. She saw Toboe and Kay standing close to each other, almost intimately. An overwhelming sense of jealousy rose up in her. She quickly shook it off, a little embarrassed.

_Why do I care? I don't even like Toboe…do I?_

Again, she brushed the thought off and walked away.

Reluctantly, Kay gave in to Toboe's request and walked into the mouth of the canyon. Monstrous animals caught Kay's eye. Toboe was shocked to see Moon Dancer battling a rival horse, a huge gray stallion. He stepped in front of Kay, who was shaking uncontrollably. Toboe had to calm her down.

"See? These are my friends, the horses. They're only…umm…dancing."

"Dancing? That's not dancing! Those creatures are brutal! Why did you bring me here, Toboe? Those monsters could crush us! We have to get out of here!"

Kay took off before Toboe could say anything. He stood there, watching her run. She was deathly afraid of the things he loved so much. He turned his gaze back towards the rival stallions. The new gray stallion reared up and struck out with his sharp front hooves. Moon Dancer was quick and dodged the blows. He whipped around and kicked with his back legs. He hit the gray horse in the face with all his might. The gray stallion fell, defeated. Moon Dancer reared and whinnied in victory. He tossed his head back and forth, showing off his power. The gray horse got up and limped away. Moon Dancer laid his ears back and herded his mares deeper into the gorge. Toboe heaved a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't Kay. It wasn't her watching the horses. I think, deep down, I knew it wasn't her." He said aloud.

"And you still won't give up on her." Hissed a familiar, hair-raising voice.

Toboe turned around slowly. The panther sat behind him, eyes aglow. Toboe flinched.

"You again."

The panther got up and circled Toboe a couple of times before sitting down, facing him.

"She doesn't love you and she never will."

Toboe growled.

"Shut-up! You don't know that!"

"But you do." It answered calmly.

Toboe got up and walked away.

"I'm not giving up, do you hear me? I'm not…"

Toboe turned to see he was alone. He looked at the ground where the panther was lying. There was no imprint, no proof that the panther had been there. Was he imagining it?

He shook his head and ran to catch up with Kay. He had to find her. He had to tell her how he felt. Truthfully, he was petrified. He was utterly scared out of his mind that she would reject him. But, he had to try.

The large white she-wolf lay in the bushes. She saw the horse fight, but was completely oblivious to anything else that went on in the canyon.


	8. Every Kiss Begins with Kay

_Ch. 7_

**_"Every Kiss Begins with Kay"_**

Kay slowed her run down to a walk as she entered her father's territory. She was incredibly upset.

_How could he do that to me? What was he thinking? I'm never speaking to you again, Toboe!_ She thought to herself angrily.

Jhataf sat in Tsume's territory. He was there for one reason and one reason only; Tsume's territory was full of chili peppers. Jhataf loved eating them, though it hurt terribly.

"Okay." He said to himself. "This ones for the record!"

He flicked out his tongue and snatched a pepper from the bushel. He bit down on it a few times before swallowing it. Within moments, his eyes filled with tears, his nose and mouth began to burn, and his ears twitched.

"Oh, geez!" He whimpered.

Kay happened by and seen Jhataf. It looked like he was crying. She walked over to him.

"Jhataf, are you okay?"

"Hi Kay" He squeaked. "Just eatin' some peppers. It burns like hell. Wanna try one?"

Kay wagged her tail ecstatically. She'd been waiting so long to do something with Jhataf!

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

She snatched one and chewed it up. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Wow!" She spat. "This is awesome!"

Jhataf looked at her, surprised.

"You…really like it, Kay?"

Kay wagged her tail.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Let's do another!"

Jhataf was overwhelmed.

"Wow! Everyone else thinks I'm weird for doing this!"

Kay laid her ears back.

"I don't think you're weird at all." She said quietly.

Jhataf never noticed how pretty Kay was when she laid her ears back. Involuntarily, he swallowed his pepper without chewing it. He looked away, a little embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel better," Kay said. "People think I'm weird because I like watching bugs. Especially slugs."

Jhataf wagged his tail.

"Really? So do I! After all, a slug is just…"

"…a snail without a home." Kay finished.

Jhataf looked at her, wide eyed.

"That's right."

Jhataf looked deep into Kay's eyes. He leaned closer.

"Kay…" He whispered.

Kay, too, leaned closer.

"Jhataf…"

Their noses touched in a passionate wolfie kiss.

Toboe was watching from the bushes. It felt like somebody dug their hand into his heart, tore it out, and threw it into a juicer. He whimpered gently.

"What did I tell you?"

Toboe turned to see the panther. He didn't say a word. He was too heartbroken to speak. He watched in utter disappointment as Kay and Jhataf began the courtship dance. His eyes welled up with tears, and he wasn't even chewing on a pepper.

"Toboe, what's wrong?" The panther asked.

"I really thought…" He stopped to wipe his eyes with his paw. "I really thought we were meant to be together."

Toboe turned and looked at the panther.

"We're not, are we?" He asked sadly.

The panther closed its eyes and shook its head. Toboe sighed.

"I know that now. I…I'm not afraid anymore."

Toboe watch in shock as the panther disappeared. He knew this time, it would not return.


	9. A Lamb in Wolf's Clothing

_Ch. 8_

_**"A Lamb in Wolf's Clothing"**_

Lulua rested deep in the canyon. Though her eyes were on the horses, her mind was on something else.

_Come on, girl! Get over it! Why are you thinking about it anyway? Who cares if you saw Toboe and Kay together? It doesn't affect you at all!_

She sighed. She just couldn't push the image out of her mind.

"Are you alright, lady?" Came a squeaky voice.

Lulua looked up and jumped back in surprise when she came face to face with Moon Dancer's colt. It flicked its fluffy tail. Lulua got up and touched her nose to the colts'.

"I'm fine, little one." She assured.

The little horse trotted around Lulua playfully, then stopped and semi-reared.

"My name is Galaxy. What's your name?"

Lulua wagged her tail slightly; making sure it stayed in its usual upward position.

"I'm Lulua."

"That's a pretty name. Do you want to play with me?" Galaxy whinnied.

Lulua looked around, making absolutely sure she was alone, then nodded.

"Alright then."

Lulua played with Galaxy for an hour or so before Moon Dancer's call stopped both in their tracks.

"That's my daddy. It's time for my dancing lesson. Bye, Lulua!"

Lulua watched as the little colt cantered away. She sighed and walked off.

She trotted back towards Kiba's territory. The sun had set and she was late again. She walked slower, buying time to make up an excuse. She passed through Tsume's territory and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kay and Jhataf danced their courtship ritual dance. They faced each other and play-bowed. Then, after running around in circles, they each leapt in the air then tackled each other to the ground. Lulua rolled her eyes.

_Dorks._

It wasn't the most graceful dance in the world. Kay slipped a couple of times and Jhataf clumsily stepped on his own feet, but it was a dance none the less. Lulua didn't know why, but she was ecstatic. Kay was NOT dancing with Toboe!

_Now is my chance! He's on the rebound!_

Lulua shook her head and banged it against a tree.

"What are you talking about? SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled to herself, angrily hitting her head on the tree. "YOU… _smash…_DON'T…_smash…_LIKE…_smash…_HIM…_smash, smash, smash_!"

She stopped at the brink of losing consciousness. She looked up to see Kay and Jhataf watching her.

"Are you alright, Lulua?" Kay asked.

Lulua got up. Blood was trickling down her face from a nasty cut above her left eye.

"I'm fine. Can't I abuse myself in peace?"

She got up to walk away.

"Hey, Lulua!" Jhataf called.

Lulua stopped and flicked one ear back to hear what Jhataf had to say.

"I just want you to know, our love can never be, as I am in love with Kay."

Lulua rolled her eyes.

"That's fascinating, really. Now go tell someone who cares."

With that, she trotted away.

Toboe walked aimlessly in the dark. He needed to talk to someone; anyone. He began running blindly. He collided with something hard. The impact threw him and the pedestrian to the ground. He got up slowly, his right forearm felt twisted. He glanced over at the creature he hit. It was large and white. Toboe's eyes widened.

_Wow. That wolf's fur sparkles nicely in the moonlight. _

The wolf got up and looked at Toboe. It was Lulua. Toboe growled and walked away without even asking if she was okay. Lulua noticed he looked terrible.

"Are you alright, Toboe?" She asked.

Toboe didn't have the time or the patience for her crap.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

Lulua grunted.

"I was just asking!"

Toboe turned, eyes glowing with anger that had to be focused at something.

"WELL DON'T ASK!" He snarled.

Lulua growled.

"Well, sorry for being born!" She shouted.

"YEAH, ME TOO!"

Lulua looked at Toboe in surprise as he ran off in a huff. Under any other circumstances, she would have chased him down and made him apologize. But, for some reason, Toboe's words cut deeper then the slash on her head.

"Fine." She whispered sadly.

She walked away, her tail down to the ground.

_HA! Don'tcha just love plot twists?_


	10. Beating Heart Living Soul

_Ch.9_

_**"Beating Heart; Living Soul"**_

Lulua sulked as she made her way through Tsume's territory. A scent filled her nostrils. She looked to her left and saw Kay staring up at the moths that danced in the sky. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Lulua snarled at the source of Toboe's sadness. She ran and pounced, pinning a very surprised Kay to the ground. She bit down on Kay's muzzle. Kay squirmed and yelped anxiously.

"Lulua! Stop! What did I do?"

Lulua was too heavy to push off. Finally, Kay submitted and ceased her struggling. Lulua released Kay's muzzle.

"You wanna know what you did? I'll tell you! YOU BROKE TOBOE'S HEART YA LITTLE SUCUBUS!"

Kay looked up at the massive wolf, confused.

"What're you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! Toboe loved you, Kay! And you dropped him like a newborn giraffe for The Son of Porky!"

Kay was still confused.

"Toboe loved me?" Kay tilted her head. "Wait, why do you care?"

Lulua jumped off and looked away.

"I _don't _care. I was just curious."

Kay wagged her tail slightly.

"That wasn't curiosity, Lulua. You like him, don't you?"

Lulua snarled and shoved Kay to the ground.

"NO! That's not it at all!"

Kay lay on her side and wagged her tail.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Lulua grunted and trotted off. She broke into a flat out run. She dashed through Hige's territory. She was going so fast, she didn't even see Jhataf sleeping right in her path. She ran him over. His fur got tangled up in her toenails and she dragged him about 12 feet before his hair gave way. She disappeared over a hill. Jhataf jumped up and looked around frantically. Someone had stepped on his face and he noticed that clumps of his fur were missing. He sighed and slowly drifted back into slumber.

"Damn badgers." He mumbled.

Lulua didn't stop until she was at the edge of Kiba's territory where she collapsed in exhaustion.

Toboe paced around the diameter of Tsume's territory, looking for Shiloh. He needed to speak to her. She was the only one he could talk to. His pace gradually increased until he was running, searching frantically for Shiloh. He crashed into something. He got up and snarled, thinking it was Lulua. The wolf got up and glared at Toboe.

"Can't an old wolf take a walk in peace?"

Toboe's eyes widened.

"Atali! I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know it was you!"

Toboe lay his ears back and gently nudged Atali's muzzle with his own. Atali accepted the apology. He sat down.

"What troubles you, young wolf?"

Toboe sighed. The old wolf wasn't Shiloh, but at this point, Toboe was willing to open up to anybody.

"I liked this girl…"

"Kay?"

Toboe nodded.

"Yeah. But she decided to be mates with someone else…"

"Jhataf."

"Right. I really thought we were meant to be together but…"

"You're not."

Toboe hung his head.

"No, we're not."

"I could have told you that." Atali said. "It would have saved you the heartbreak."

"It's too late now. Atali, what'll I do?"

Atali laughed.

"My boy, you already have a mate! Why do you burden yourself with unnecessary sadness?"

Toboe tilted his head.

"I have a mate? Who?"

Lulua flinched when a slender hand stroked her from the back of her ears down to her tail. A second hand was inches away from Lulua's face, cupped and dripping with water. Lulua drank it. She looked up to see large crimson eyes staring down at her. She wagged her tail.

"Cheza…" She whispered.

Cheza smiled and stroked Lulua's ears.

"What is the matter, Lulua?" Cheza asked. "You can tell This One."

Lulua looked at the ground.

"I don't even know what's wrong."

Cheza put her hand on Lulua's chest and concentrated. She smiled.

"You are in love, Lulua!"

Lulua grunted and turned away.

"I am not."

Cheza smiled and hugged the she-wolf.

"It is alright to be in love."

Lulua sighed heavily. Cheza continued.

"Paradise must be preserved. It will all die unless the heart and soul join."

Lulua's eyes went wide.

_That's what the owl told me!_

Lulua looked up into Cheza's eyes.

"What does that mean? You must tell me!"

Cheza looked up at the moon.

"Whenever a she-wolf has cubs, she gives up her place in Paradise to the cub with the best heart. Sheba gave that to you, Lulua. Just as Shiloh gave hers to Kay."

"Does that mean I'm the Heart of Paradise now?"

Cheza shook her head.

"You will not be the heart until you join with the soul."

Lulua cocked her head.

"Who's the soul?"


	11. Fallin' for You

_Ch.10_

**_"Fallin' for You"_**

"WHAT?" Toboe shouted. "LULUA IS MY MATE! UGH! I'D RATHER BITE MY TAIL OFF AND HANG MYSELF WITH IT!"

Atali rolled his eyes.

"Gee, glad to hear you're so thrilled."

Toboe began to pace frantically.

"This can't be right. There must be a mistake. Lulua is a mistake."

Atali sighed.

"Do you remember your place?"

"Innocence." Toboe muttered.

"Correct. Innocence is the essence of the soul. You, Toboe, are the Soul of Paradise."

Toboe glared at Atali.

"But, I don't even like Lulua! I don't like her or her glistening fur, or her long, slender legs and big, luxurious tail…or…or…"

Atali wagged his tail slightly. Toboe immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry, Atali. I have to go do something."

Toboe bounded away without another word.

Lulua threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, please! That weak, little thing and me? HA! He can't do anything! You might as well pair me up with an armadillo!"

Cheza shook her head.

"Toboe is warm and gentle. He can be aggressive and protective. He is a kind soul and any she-wolf would be lucky to have him."

Lulua rolled her eyes.

_Is she joking? Toboe is so not aggressive. He's warm-hearted and quiet, patient and sweet…_

Lulua laid her ears back slightly (wolf's way of blushing). Cheza smiled. Lulua got up and licked Cheza's cheek.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the water."

Lulua began to leave. She stopped and looked at Cheza again.

"Tell my father I won't be in tonight, but I'm okay."

Lulua then took off towards the canyon.

Toboe wandered quietly through Tsume's territory. He found Kay sleeping in a bush. He nudged her gently.

"Kay? Are you sleeping?"

Kay looked up tiredly.

"No. I always fish in a bush with my eyes closed." She mumbled.

She opened her eyes wide when she seen it was Toboe. She jumped up.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Toboe sighed.

"I just want to tell you…"

"I know." Kay interrupted. "Lulua told me and beat me up for it."

Toboe gasped.

"She did? Wow. Well, I want to give you my blessings with Jhataf. I really hope you guys are happy."

Kay wagged her tail nuzzled Toboe's cheek.

"We can still be friends, right?" She asked.

Toboe nodded.

"Always."

That said, he took his leave.

_Wow. I didn't know Lulua cared so much about my feelings. I was awful to her when she was just trying to help. I have to make amends for my actions._

Lulua approached the tallest wall of the canyon. She wanted one last crazy adventure before saving Paradise. She wanted to climb the wall.

"I have to do this. If I don't do it now, I'll never be able to do it at all."

Lulua placed her paws on the side of the massive wall, and began her climb.

A tiny gray cottontail rabbit sat in a field of clovers. It wiggled it's little pink nose. It smelled something. It turned to see what it was. A flash of red fur, a scream, a vicious snarl, and Toboe caught the rabbit. He held up the prize.

_Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a little gray rabbit. Lulua ought to like this._

Finding the big wolf in the vast territories would be like finding a needle in a hay stack, and just as painful as finding hay in a needle stack. Toboe decided to go to the top of his canyon wall and search, as he could see everything from up there.

Lulua panted frantically. It was hard work climbing vertically up a canyon wall, but she had to do it.

Toboe sat on the top of his wall and waited, the rabbit at his side. He was blissfully unaware that the creature he was searching for was right under his nose.

Lulua stopped and rested her chin in a large crevice.

"Oh, man!" She panted. "Is this really worth it?"

She peered inside the crevice. A large pair of eyes stared back at her. She knew those eyes. Those big, black, lifeless eyes.

"Worth it, yes! Worth risking your life for freedom, no! Yes? No? What does it matter? As long as you fall for him!"

With that, the owl bolted out of the crevice directly in Lulua's face. She lost her footing and fell 30 feet to the hard, rocky ground.


	12. Is There a Vet in the House?

_Ch.11_

**_"Is There a Vet in the House?"_**

Lulua opened her eyes. She couldn't move. The open gash on her shoulder pumped out blood. Her vision became blurry and she lost consciousness.

Deep in the canyon, Moon Dancer raised his head from the blossoms he was eating. He flared his large nostrils. Something was wrong. He smelled wolf blood. He nickered to mares that he would be back momentarily. He then galloped away to find the injured wolf.

Toboe picked up his head. He heard thunder coming from the gorge. He looked down to see Moon Dancer racing over to something apparently hiding in a bush. He watched as the horse began nudging the creature. Toboe squinted his eyes, but couldn't quite make out the shape of the animal. He picked up his ears when heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked over to see a small falcon eyeing the rabbit. Toboe wagged his tail in greeting.

"Hey, you want some of that rabbit?"

The falcon replied with a sharp "_kee, kee, kee!"_

Moon Dancer continued nuzzling and pushing the wolf, trying to wake her. He perked up his ears when he heard a series of high-pitched screams. He looked up to see a falcon circling the wolf. The bird landed and stared at the bloodied animal, then shrieked and flew back up to the top of the canyon.

Toboe listened carefully to the frantic falcon. His eyes went wide.

"A…a white she-wolf you say?"

The bird squeaked.

Toboe shook his head.

"Lulua…" He whispered.

He turned to run, but first looked over to the falcon.

"Thank you. You can keep the rabbit."

He dashed down the trail he made that lead up to or down the wall.

_Oh, man. If she's not okay, Paradise will die…but Kiba will kill me first!_

Moon Dancer looked up to see Toboe racing towards him.  
"Moon Dancer! What happened?"

Moon Dancer shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Toboe. She was like this when I arrived." The horse answered in a deep, mighty voice.

Toboe looked Lulua over.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I need to get her cleaned off."

Toboe looked around frantically. A creek was about 50 feet away. He had to carry her. Slowly, he maneuvered her onto her stomach, then awkwardly positioned her on his back. It wasn't until she was completely off the ground that Toboe felt her full weight. She was incredibly heavy. His legs wobbled and almost gave way. He gathered all his strength and slowly made his way to the creek. Moon Dancer tried to help by carrying her tail. Toboe gently let her slide down by the creek bank. He panted heavily.

"Okay…you can go back now… Moon Dancer. I could… take care of the rest."

Moon Dancer nodded and galloped off.

Immediately, Toboe set to work cleaning Lulua's wound. First, he licked off all the blood. Once the gash was clean and no longer bleeding, Toboe placed a few leaves on it.

"Atali told me these herbs will help close large wounds. I sure hope he was right."He whispered to the still unconscious Lulua.

A cool breeze blew. It always got a little chilly before the sun came up. Positioning Lulua on her side, Toboe curled up beside her and acted as a crutch to keep her upright in a more comfortable position. He slowly dozed off.

By noon, Toboe woke and removed the herbal leaves. The blood had clotted and formed a scab.He sighed in relief.He leaned over and began licking her face.

"Lulua? Please wake up." He cooed softly.

Lulua's eyes twitched, then slowly opened. She sighed.

"Oh…I'm having that dream again." She murmured.

She sat up and touched Toboe's nose with her own. His nose was wet and cold. She gasped and jumped back, realizing she wasn't dreaming.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. When I found you, you were laying at the base of the canyon wall bleeding."

Lulua remembered.

"That owl made me fall. I was climbing the wall…"

"What! What were you doing risking your life to climb it? Don't you know I already have a trail that goes up there? Lulua, you could have been killed!" Toboe yelled.

Lulua grunted.

"Sheesh, you sound like my father."

Toboe looked away shyly.

"Really? You really think I sound like Kiba?"

Lulua nodded and looked deep into Toboe's eyes. Nobody had ever been permitted to look her in the eyes before. Toboe stared in disbelief. Lulua's left eye was lime green, just like Sheba. The right one was golden amber, just like Kiba. Toboe was speechless.

"What are you staring at?" Lulua asked.

Toboe shook his head.

"Just the beauty that was hidden behind a veil."

Lulua lay her ears back and looked away.

"Geez, Toboe. Why do you have to get all mushy like that?" Lulua stammered.

Toboe laughed.

"I'm sorry."

Lulua shot an angry look at him.

"I don't remember asking you to stop."

Toboe wagged his tail. Lulua got up slowly, minding her injured shoulder. She leaned over and licked Toboe's cheek.

Toboe shifted nervously.

"Umm…I suppose that means we're…"

Lulua reared up and pushed Toboe to the ground, pinning him beneath her awesome weight.

"Oh, yeah." She answered in a low voice.

That day, the two happy wolves performed a very graceful courtship dance beneath the late summer sun.


	13. Epilogue: Paradise Complete

_**Epilogue **_

_**"Paradise: Complete"**_

All the wolves were gathered in Kiba's territory. It was the beginning of the first winter month, so all the wolves were shedding their summer coats and growing in winter coats. So they didn't really look their best. Kiba looked the worst of all of them. He had been pacing frantically for weeks now. Lulua and Toboe had been missing for months.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kiba muttered.

Sheba rolled her eyes.

"You're the one that told her she's ready to find a mate."

"But I didn't tell her to disappear for 2 and a half months without telling us where she was going!" Kiba raved.

His daughters, who were listening to the conversation, began whining.

"That's not fair!" Kenda cried. "How come Lulua always gets what she wants?"

"That's right!" Baia added.

"Yeah! He was suppose to be ours!" Lupe whimpered.

Hige and Tsume glanced at each other. Hige winked. Tsume nodded and got up.

"I'll be right back." He said to Shiloh.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I said I'll be right back, sheesh. You don't have to be all over my back about it." Tsume sassed.

Shiloh shrugged.

"Screw you, then."

Tsume wanted to object, but he had a job to do. He'd deal with her later.

Kiba stopped his pacing and looked out over the horizon. A couple of wolves made their way through the midmorning fog. Kiba ran to them. Sheba followed.

"LULUA!" Kiba called.

He skidded to a stop and happily licked his daughter's face and nose. Her mother did the same.

"Guys, guys! I'm okay, really!" Lulua said.

Reluctantly, the parents allowed their daughter to breathe.

"Where were you?" Kiba asked, turning his attention to Toboe. "Where did you take her?"

Toboe flicked an ear.

"Just to my territory. Lulua, should you tell him?"

Lulua wagged her tail. She stepped back.

"Mom, Dad, meet your grandson, Yohan."

Kiba and Sheba looked down. All that was there was a patch of grass. They looked at each other.

"We don't see anything." Kiba informed.

Lulua laughed.

"Yohan, stop playing games! Say hello to your grandma and grandpa."

The patch of grass began to move. It sparkled and a small red and white puppy appeared before them. Lulua leaned over to her mother.

"Apparently, special abilities skip a generation." She laughed.

Tears weld up in Sheba's eyes. She put her head on Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba. He's so beautiful."

Kiba stayed silent, but his tail did all the talking for him.

"OKAY! WE'RE READY!" Tsume's voice rang out.

Kiba's six daughters glanced up and gasped in shock. Tsume's 4 sons and Hige's 2 remaining sons were precariously perched on a hill over looking the girls.

"Etome, Baia." Tsume said. "I think you remember my twin sons, Rhif and Rhaf. Get 'em, boys!"

The two gray and white males with the moon-shaped markings on their heads ran after the two beauties of the group. Tsume's last two sons, Koru and Makaku, chased down Kenda and Kala. Lupe tried to sneak off, only to be captured by one of Hige's sons, Kimo. Seeing all her sisters taken, Karma gave in easily to Hige's last son, Mishak.

Toboe laughed at the scene. Now they knew how it felt when they chased him around! Toboe suddenly remember something important he was supposed to tell Kiba.

"Kiba, by the way, winter is coming and the canyon can be really treacherous. So, I told a few friends they could spend the winter here. Is that okay?"

Kiba nodded.

"Your friends are my friends."

Toboe wagged his tail and howled. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and thundered. Everything shook and quaked. Toboe turned to Kiba.

"We might want to move."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

His question was quickly answered when a herd of uncountable horses came barreling down into the valley. Kiba leapt out of the way just in time. The massive herd was lead by an enormous violet stallion. At his side, a smaller, sleeker, younger stallion struggled to keep up with his father. The other wolves scattered, anxious to get out of the way of the thundering hooves. Jhataf was hidden under a fallen log with Kay, who was having a panic attack.

"I'm…going…to…kill…TOBOE!" She screamed with malice.

The herd slid to a stop and began grazing. Kiba glared at Toboe.

"This is 'a few' friends to you?"

Toboe wagged his tail in response. He looked down at little Yohan, who was chewing on his grandpa's tail. Toboe sighed. Paradise was safe, again.

At the edge of the forest, the owl watched the scene.

"Safe again, safe again. Happy and blissful are they. Will it last or is there another problem hidden just around the corner?"

The owl flew off and disappeared.

Toboe lay by himself at the top of the canyon wall. The first snowflakes of winter fluttered from the sky. Toboe looked up at the disappearing stars. He closed his eyes.

_Thank you for everything. For Paradise, for Lulua, for Yohan. Thank you for blessing all of us._

Toboe got up and stood proud. His tail was out and his head held high.

"My Paradise is Complete." He said aloud with a howl.

_Loyal to the end, he howled a melodious tune;_

_So, join with him now! Come on! Let it out!_

_And sing to the stars and the moon!_


End file.
